Predator
by Rielin
Summary: "Kill or be killed. Be the predator or be the prey." For twenty-four hours, the act of murdering another human being is considered legal. Few will be the night hunter and shed blood, and few will be the night-hiders and hide in the shadows. Who will be facing the verge of their death?


**Predator  
** _w. Rielin_

《 BTS - Sea Piano Cover | Smyang Piano 》  
 _when there is hope, there is trials_

* * *

 **―**

 _Kill or be killed. Be the predator or be the prey._

 **―**

* * *

 **Predator**

Terrified screams, horrified expressions― the lust for blood splattered across the cement walls does not end, not today. The only sound that echoes throughout the silent city is the mechanical buzzing created by the swift movements of six, highly technical weapon― dynamos. It effectively slashes flesh without a noise, too quick to even scream for mercy. The humanity is endangered, the population is decreasing at a fast rate. All because of one person, by the name of Add.

Predator, Edward Grenore, widely known as 'Add'. Since birth, his father abandoned his family that included Add himself and his mother. The mother who had to support his son's living, became a prostitute but soon enough, was brutally murdered due to unpaid debt. Since then he started to deeply despise the society and its culture. With naturally gifted skills: intelligence and swift movements, he was able to create six dynamos to assassinate every single human being. He have murdered numerous people prior to the government legally accepting the act of murdering for the next twenty four hours. Since the law is not kept in place, the number of victims continuously multiplies as time ticks by, as his main goal is to kill every single human being residing in his own city.

Add glanced up at the night sky, not a single petal of stars bloomed in the darkness. The only source of light was created by the full moon that illuminated down to the earth, absorbing the holy light. The humanity is the only enemy, and he will avenge his mother. Even if his fate ends up being his own death.

The sound of his shoes tapping on the marble stones are absorbed into the earth, not even echoing to others' ears. Silently and slowly, he turns his head to the side. His bloodshot, amethyst eyes glowing with bloodlust in the abyss of darkness. A feared woman and a child, embracing each other as they shake with terrorized looks.

Why are they even scared of him? He didn't even do anything. Yet.

With a lunatical smile slowly appearing upon his lips, he walks toward the innocent family.

"Please, at least let the child live o―," The woman spoke, only to be cut off as her neck was sliced in half. Blood gushed out of her body like a waterfall. The child's eyes widened with shock and fear, realizing that this nightmare is actually a reality.

 _At least your last memory will be with your mother. At least you will die with your mother._

 _Why? Why does this child have the chance to be with his mother even at his last moment? Why didn't I get to have that choice? Why did mother leave me? To rot in this world called hell._

Jealousy and anger overwhelmed the lunatic, staining his soul with insanity. He raised his arms slowly and rested his palms on top of his head, running his fingers wildly through his ruffled up silver hair. A chuckle escaped out of his mouth, only to transition into a psychopathic laugh that echoed throughout the silent city.

"Goodbye," Suddenly, his wild laugh changed into a gentle whisper, saying farewell to the little child as he slashed his neck with his dynamos. Pool of blood spreaded throughout the marblestone, staining his shoes.

* * *

 **Prey**

 _What was that?_

Trembling in the corner of her room wrapped around in blackness, the vulnerable female thought to herself. The sound of a maniacal laughter echoed into her ears, creating even more panic within her impotent self.

Prey, Ara Haan, widely known as the daughter of the Haan family, who are famous for their excellent spear fighting skills. However, that only meant more attraction for possible assassinations. With predator's advancement with technological weapons, the Haan family decided to stay quiet inside of their house, hidden in the shadows.

Just mere hours ago, two predators that were equipped with most advanced technologies invaded in, effectively murdering the two adults without much of a hassle. They used their equipment to turn invisible for couple seconds. Ara's father who had sharp instincts, realized something was wrong with the environment as he smelled foul smell of blood diffusing in the air. The father ordered Ara and her mother to go upstairs, yet both of her parents decided to fight in with the two predators while Ara escaped. She wanted to fight alongside them, increasing the possibility of winning the invasion yet her parents demanded that she should run upstairs. Obeying their orders, Ara hid herself under the shadows in the corner of her room, staying quiet. The two invaders could've walked up stairs to murder her as well, yet it seemed like her parents died along with the two predators, since the house was eerie quiet.

 _How much time have passed…?_

She glanced up to see the clock hanging off of her wall, yet no light was reflected and instead, the clock was hidden under the shadows. She couldn't see anything. The only source of light was the moonlight illuminating through her window. If she moves just an inch, her flesh will be shown under the moonlight, for the predators to prey upon.

Then it was that moment, when her door cracked open. With a silent gasp, she quickly turned her head toward the bedroom door, a shadowy figure slowly walking towards her. Her palms turned cold and sweaty, but she gripped her hands tighter. If she was going to be preyed upon and be killed right here, it would better if she fought with her murderer, for there is a chance that Ara will be stronger.

Yet her opponent was not the usual kind of a night hunter. It was no other then Add, himself. The well-known serial killer who won't be a match for Ara, was standing right in front of her.

 _Escape? Fight back?_

Did she even have a choice? Does she even have a time to make an escape for it, perhaps jumping out of the window? Does she even have the power to fight back? Only source of her weapon is her spear which she was gripping on for hours that it made a dent. On the other hand, he has six dynamos with a speed that a human eye cannot catch. She gulped down the fear and stood up with her trembling legs, ready to take action.

Yet that was not the case.

Add sat down next to her.

Wounded, exhausted, seeking for shelter yet the time is not over. He found a well-built house that would protect him if any hunter dared to even challenge him. The house was intricate enough with multiple shadowed areas, being the perfect place to hide and rest. Due to his fatigueness from fighting all day, he did not sense the fresh blood on the top bedroom floor. He too, was taken by surprise that another human being was already here.

Yet it was those apricot eyes.

She wasn't staring back at him with frightened eyes as if he was a monster. Instead, her eyes were ignited with determination.

In this sickened world of nightmare, somehow those apricot colored eyes brought hope.

"Time's over," He whispered.

"Kill or be killed. The act of murdering is now illegal starting this moment," The robotic voice echoed throughout the city.

．

．

．

The city is awfully quiet.

．

．

．

" **Congratulations to the two who survived for the past twenty four hours,"**

．

．

．

 _Predator ― finished._

* * *

 **clarification:** Add was close to finishing his original goal: to kill everyone in the city which he resides in. Even though he had one second left to kill Ara, after seeing those apricot colored eyes that seemed to tell him hope, he did not.

 **a/n:** _i had outline of this story but didn't work on it until recently, and i made a lot of changes to the ending! i wasn't planning to make it just two surviving as if it was a hunger game or something lmao but i think the ending somehow worked out!_

 _i just hate how everything looks so neat and nice in google docs, like the paragraphs were indented and stuff but copying and pasting it here ruins the format :c  
/aesthetic ruined  
also working on a lot of one-shots! i feel like most of them are add x ara or something lmao_


End file.
